Happy Together
by Essie Freude
Summary: [SaruMi] Fuimos felices juntos… entonces, ¿Qué fue lo que nos sucedió? No… ¿qué te sucedió a ti? Los últimos momentos felices que compartimos yo jamás los olvidaré… ¿Qué hay de ti, Misaki? [FINALIZADO]


**Aclaraciones;**

Mi entrega para el evento "AMIGO SECRETO, REGALO NAVIDEÑO 2019" de la página K-Project World de Facebook. Espero que a la persona que me tocó le guste este pequeño presente que va con mucho amor.

Me inspiré con el cover _**Happy Together**_ del grupo Filter. La canción original es de The Turtles.

**Advertencias; **Este será un fic angst, cursi y con un poco de lemon SaruMi.

* * *

**Happy Together**

Juntos éramos felices, ¿no es así Misaki? Cada momento que vivimos en nuestra juventud valió la pena, porque estabas tú con tu sonrisa, siendo la luz en mi jodido mundo, logrando que me derritiera ante ti. Lo eras todo. Contigo casi lloré de dolor y también reí con sinceridad, porque tu alegría me contagiaba, calentabas mi corazón muerto. Lo teníamos todo por delante y yo pensaba en ti siempre, porque eras la persona más importante en mi corazón, a quien siempre quería abrazar, el único entre tanta gente, los dos felices y juntos.

Entonces… ¿Qué fue lo que nos sucedió? ¿Cuándo fue que dejamos de compartir nuestro tiempo y me dejaste atrás por extraños? ¿Qué sucedió con nuestro sueño de ser sólo nosotros dos contra el mundo? ¿O es que acaso el mundo de Suoh Mikoto era mejor que el que yo podía darte?

—¡Oye Saruhiko! ¡Te estoy llamando! —habló el causante de sus pensamientos, volviéndolo a la realidad—. Vamos a ayudar a Kusanagi-san, tiene que acomodar unas cajas en la bodega.

La voz de Misaki seguía llamándolo, siendo alegré y cariñosa con él, pero en sus hermosos ojos ya no había ese brillo que deslumbraba cuando lo miraba a él. Ese "Saruhiko, eres increíble", ya no existía, porque ahora le pertenecía a otra persona.

—Qué molesto —respondió Fushimi con fastidio, pero de todas formas se levantó de su asiento y siguió a su amigo. A su pareja.

—No digas eso —Misaki le dio una sonrisa enorme, y eso lo hizo estremecer—. Vamos.

Y lo siguió. Fushimi Saruhiko no podía negarle nada al hombre a su lado, porque… ¿lo amaba? No podía decirlo, era la primera y única vez que sentía un sentimiento positivo por alguien y no podía describirlo del todo, sólo que era bueno para él y que sin Misaki, su mundo se derrumbaría. Y lamentablemente para él, sucedió.

Día a día fueron distanciándose, hasta que llegaron a compartir su refugio con otras personas; los miembros de Homra. Eso lo afectó mucho, porque ese era _**su**_ hogar, el lugar dónde podían ser ellos mismos y entregarse en cuerpo y alma… pero ahora estaba sucio por las presencias de extraños a los que él odiaba.

Nuestro eterno verano de juventud se rompió. Ya nada importaba, porque tus ojos dejaron de mirarme de la forma en que me enamoraron, y tú dejaste de ver que yo te amaba con locura. Ya no había un _**felices juntos**._

* * *

Misaki no sabía que había sucedido, Saruhiko simplemente se había ido, dejándolo solo, con mucho odio y pena en su corazón. No importaba cuanto pensara, no podía encontrar la respuesta a la partida de su amigo. ¿Por qué lo había abandonado? ¿Acaso él cometió algún error que lo alejó de su novio? O lo que sea que ellos fueran. Los amigos no hacen el amor, ¿verdad?

—¡Tonto! —gritó el joven pelirrojo tirando su almohada a la pared. Estaba sólo en su hogar, pero ya no podría seguir llamándola así, ¿verdad? Estaba solo—. ¿Por qué me traicionaste?

Estaba dolido. Se sentía usado y desechado. Eso lo hizo llorar, porque aún podía sentir las caricias de Fushimi sobre su cuerpo, así como las palabras dulces y que nunca imaginó que podían ser dichas por el chico de lentes. Dios, había sido tan vergonzoso esa primera vez… Aún podía recordar como temblaba como una gelatina. Pero lo hizo, él dio ese paso importante con su amigo y fueron uno solo esa noche.

—_Yo…_—aquella vez, sus palabras apenas habían logrado salir de su boca. —…_nunca_-

—_Lo sé_ —le había dicho Fushimi con ojos brillantes, ambos desnudos sobre la cama del mayor—. _Yo tampoco, sólo tranquilízate, yo quiero sentirte y que tú me sientas._

Misaki había sonreído con nerviosismo ante esas palabras. Aún se estremecía cuando recordaba el calor y la dureza del cuerpo de Fushimi, de su examante. Si, ellos habían sido amantes, pero ya no eran nada, ni siquiera amigos. Ya no habría besos al despertar ni compartirían sus camas para darse calor y de sólo recordar eso, Yata sufría.

¡Si todo había estado tan bien entre ellos! Hasta habían encontrado un mundo perfecto al cual ellos podían pertenecer. Homra y su gente era un lugar maravilloso, con personas que los entendían y no los juzgaban por su relación. ¿o es que le sucedió algo y él no le había dicho? ¡Si alguien lo había lastimado él lo hubiera ayudado!

—¡Estúpido mono de mierda! —gritó Yata otra vez. —¿Es que ya no me quieres? ¿Entonces por qué lo dijiste? ¿Por qué me hiciste sentir esto?

—_Te quiero _—le había dicho Fushimi la tercera vez que hacían el amor, adentrándose en él hasta el fondo, amándolo sin sentir vergüenza, porque eran el todo del otro. —_mucho… Misaki._

¿Dónde quedó ese "Te quiero mucho"? ¿Todas esas cosas que compartían y que prometían para su futuro? ¿Cuándo dejaron de ser felices juntos?

* * *

Fushimi abrió los ojos lentamente aquella mañana con una expresión molesta. Había soñado con Misaki, para ser preciso, con el último día que estuvieron juntos. Casi se ríe con el recuerdo de aquellos días felices, pero increíblemente, ya había pasado un año desde entonces y ahora estaban distanciados. De alguna forma habían logrado sobrevivir, cambiando el amor que habían sentido con odio puro y lealtad a sus reyes.

Por un lado, Misaki admiraba a Suoh Mikoto, eso él lo podía entender, pero no podía comprender la fascinación que tenía su amigo para con el pelirrojo. Él por su parte, le era leal al Rey Azul, no porque lo admirara, si no que…, bueno, era algo difícil de decir, pero la respuesta más cercana sería que, a pesar de la extravagante actitud de su rey, éste no le causaba rechazo ni le había quitado a Misaki, que dejó de preferirlo por el Rey Rojo y la tropa de barbaros de Homra.

—Seguramente estás con esas personas… —susurró con asco al recordar a los demás miembros del clan rojo. —aquellos idiotas que escogiste en lugar de mí, intentando ser alguien genial ante los ojos de él.

Saruhiko chasqueó la lengua y giró en su cama para volver a intentar dormir, más las imágenes de ellos dos desnudándose no se iban de su mente, como si esas memorias hubieran sucedido hace unos minutos y Misaki aún estuviera a su lado.

—_Saruhiko…_ —le dijo Yata con nerviosismo y con la cara totalmente roja. —_V-vamo-s…. tú sabes… eso, ¿Sí?_

—_¿Quieres hacerlo?_ —le había dicho él con una sonrisa burlesca. _—¿Ahora eres tímido? Después de todo lo que hicimos… eres único Misaki._

Yata le lanzó un manotazo en la espalda para después tirarse sobre él. Ahí, en la cama ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente el uno al otro para después comenzar a besarse con amor y pasión. Ya conocían muy bien el cuerpo del otro así que sabían dónde tocar y donde posar sus labios.

—_Sa-saru-hiko…_ —Misaki había comenzado a frotarse con él, sus cuerpos encajando a la perfección, aun cuando ambos seguían vestidos, la excitación de su novio era clara para él y eso calentaba su corazón, porque entendía que Yata Misaki lo quería tanto como para entregarse de esa forma.

—_Misaki…_

Las lenguas volvieron a unirse en un beso que era carnal y a la vez lleno de amor, mirándose con ojos delirantes de pasión. En esos momentos ellos eran lo único que había e importaba en el mundo. Su mundo. Juntos.

Lentamente, la pasión comenzó a crecer y con torpeza se levantaron de la cama sin dejar de mirarse, para así quitarse la ropa, hasta quedar ambos desnudos, frente a frente, con amor. Para Saruhiko, ver el cuerpo desnudo de Misaki era un regalo tan grande que alguien tan retorcido como él no merecía, pero ahí estaba.

Y Fushimi quería más, siempre quería más de Misaki y con seguridad se había acercado al cuello del más pequeño, hundiendo sus dientes en la suave piel, lo que causo que Misaki se estremeciera y sonriera, lo que provocó en Fushimi reacciones sumamente placenteras, las que debilitaron sus piernas, amenazándolo con tirarlo al suelo.

Para evitar eso, ambos se habían apresurado a regresar a la cama para seguir con sus juegos. Fushimi se apresuró a sujetar el rostro de su novio con sus manos y se volvieron a besar con hambre, saboreando ambos los labios ajenos hasta dejarlos rojos e hinchados.

Con eso surgieron suspiros, y cada vez más suspiros que se volvieron gemidos. El pene de Saruhiko comenzó a latir cada vez más, llevándolo hasta el clímax, casi disparando su carga cuando la torpe mano de Misaki se coló en su entrepierna para masturbarlo. Él no perdió tiempo y lo imitó, tocando la intimidad de su pelirrojo con ánimo. Los gemidos se más fuertes, tanto que hicieron arder la sangre de ambos.

Cuando los juegos previos terminaron, Fushimi se lanzó sobre Misaki y abrió sus piernas con seguridad para después bajar su cabeza y recorrer con su lengua la longitud del pelirrojo hasta juguetear con los testículos de éste. Con esta acción, un gemido ronco escapó de los rojos labios de Misaki, quien cerró con firmeza sus ojos fascinado por la pasión y la atención que el otro le daba.

Después de eso, Saruhiko volteó a Misaki y uso sus manos para apretar el pequeño trasero de su amante, quien gimió con placer ante las caricias que vinieron después para prepáralo. Claramente el chico se estaba entregando completamente, tanto que apenas podía hablar con sentido, lo único que Misaki podía hacer era retorcerse y restregarse en la cama para calmar su placer mientras se aferraba a las sabanas.

—_¿Esto es bueno?_ —había preguntado él para después sonreír—. _Eres tan suave._

—_Saru… —_lo llamó su amigo_— ya llego, voy a llegar... ¡ah! ¡No!_

—_Espera, quie-ro… quiero que me a-acompañes hasta el final. ¡Juntos!_

La preparación fue rápida, dos dedos traviesos hicieron el trabajo y en menos de lo habitual, Fushimi se había colocado el condón y se posicionó en la entrada sonrosada y preparada de Misaki. Contó hasta tres y entró lentamente para no deñar al otro.

Él hubiera querido iniciar más rápido, pero también le gustaba sentir con cuidado el cuerpo de Misaki, quería volver a descubrir cada parte del otro, frotarse por todas partes hasta que después de un poco de tortura dio en el punto amado.

—_¡Ahí!_ —y él había hecho caso. Golpeó la próstata de Misaki como si fuera más importante que respirar— _Saruhiko…_

Los golpes de la carne continuaron, el sudor bañaba sus cuerpos y la cama hacía ruidos raros y obscenos, pero nada se comparaba a la visión de Misaki luchando por contener su orgasmo, así como la bella voz de éste al correrse, tal como los dos querían, juntos y con fuerza.

Después de correrse, los dos se quedaron recostados en un revoltijo de brazos y piernas, sudados y con la respiración agitadas. Sólo pasaron unos minutos para que Fushimi moviera una de sus manos para encontrar la de Misaki y apretarla con fuerza, más no recibió respuesta y eso lo hizo moverse sólo para descubrir que su novio estaba ya dormido.

Fushimi sonrió y se quedó despierto un rato más, mirando con amor a Misaki, quien estaba relajado a su lado, mientras que los rayos del sol incendiaban sus revoltosos cabellos rojos. El de lentes se quedó mirándolo con adoración, grabando en su mente cada detalle, deslizando un brazo sobre la espalda del otro para abrazarlo y besar al chico durmiente.

―_Eres lindo cuando duermes así… ―_le susurró Saruhiko antes de quedarse dormido en un abrazo.

Sí, esa última vez había sido perfecta. Prácticamente cada nervió de Fushimi recibió un golpe de corriente al sentir como su miembro era apresado por las cálidas paredes internas de Misaki. El pelirrojo tenía un trasero apretado, pequeño y glorioso a su juicio.

Pero también había sido el final, porque no había forma que Fushimi pudiera seguir en Homra con esos molestos chicos y "sirviendo" a ese Rey al que temía. Si, le tenía miedo a Mikoto y también lo odiaba. En Homra no había un lugar para él, porque Fushimi Saruhiko no podía ser rojo, el único que brillaba de ese color de ellos dos era Misaki.

* * *

Habían pasado dos años desde que Misaki se enfrentó a la partida de Saruhiko… y ahora se enfrentaba a la partida de Tatara y de su Rey. Suoh Mikoto ya no estaba con ellos y fue en ese momento, en que los recuerdos felices con Fushimi volvieron, como si estos fueran la cura para el dolor que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

¿Debería buscar a Saruhiko? No. No cuando él aún estuviera al lado del hombre que había matado a Suoh. Era algo estúpido, porque el Rey Azul no había tenido la culpa de lo sucedido, más Misaki no podía olvidar ese detalle y cada vez que veía a un azul o a Fushimi, él sentía su odio crecer sólo para después sentirse culpable.

―_Misaki, llámalo_ ―le dijo Anna unos meses después de la muerte de Mikoto―. _Él responderá si eres tú._

Misaki dudo de las palabras de la niña y no realizó la llamada hasta que la situación lo superó. Y no, no era que sus ganas de llamar a su amigo lo habían asfixiado, lo llamó porque necesitaba la ayuda de la única persona en que confiaba. Habían secuestrado a Anna y él no sabía qué hacer.

En el momento en que marcó el número de Fushimi su corazón comenzó a latir con prisa. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había escuchado esa voz, y el momento en el que estaban era grave, si Fushimi volvía a darle la espalda, él se derrumbaría. Pero Yata tuvo suerte, porque él amor que Fushimi le tenía nunca había desaparecido y él no perdió tiempo en ayudarlo junto a los demás azules, incluyendo a Munakata Reisi.

Desde ese momento, la conexión volvió a surgir lentamente. A veces se cruzaban en las calles y no se ignoraban ni discutían, porque ambos ya habían madurado. El enfrentar la muerte de Mikoto, así como jurarle lealtad a un nuevo Rey, le hizo entender a Misaki por qué Fushimi se había ido. O eso creía él.

Fushimi Saruhiko no se unió al clan rojo porque admirara a Suoh Mikoto, sino por él, por los lazos que los unían, algo que él había hecho al aceptar a Anna como su rey. Entonces, Saruhiko había buscado a alguien a quien seguir, a alguien qué él _**quisiera**_ seguir, y ese alguien había sido el Rey Azul.

Dos reyes distintos para dos amigos que escogieron caminos separados, más sus lazos aún perduraban, tanto, que cuando fue Fushimi quien necesitó su ayuda él estuvo ahí para el azul. Fue una pelea complicada, no porque tuviera miedo de perder, sino porque su amigo estaba herido. Pero su coordinación y confianza estaban más fuertes que nunca, latiendo junto a los corazones de cada uno. Ganaron. No sólo ellos en su batalla, si no que la alianza de los tres clanes salió victoriosa.

Ese evento originó un nuevo mundo para ellos. Una realidad sin sus auras, y un mundo donde volvían a estar juntos y felices.

* * *

―¡Oi! ―dijo Yata cuando abrió la puerta de su hogar para recibir a Fushimi―. Viniste.

―Quedamos en eso ―le respondió el otro chico con un tono apático más no con intención de pelear―. ¿Estaremos solo?

―Sí ―Misaki tragó saliva al decir esto―, necesito hablar contigo en privado.

Fushimi entró a su antiguo hogar y observó el lugar. Era un desastre más nada que no hubiera visto antes. Era como volver un poco el tiempo atrás, cuando recién comenzaban a vivir ahí.

―¿Qué es lo que quieres? ―lo sabía, Fushimi claramente lo sabía pero quería escucharlo del propio Misaki― Tengo trabajo que hacer.

―Aún me gustas ―le dijo el más bajo con seguridad y sin perder más tiempo. ―Sé que tú también me quieres y, sé que me equivoqué al dejarte a un lado, pero tú también cometiste errores, no me dijiste lo que sentías y… y… yo quiero, quiero volver a tener nuestra relación, pero siempre diciéndonos todo, y así estar juntos.

Con cada palabra dicha por el pelirrojo, Fushimi sintió como su corazón comenzaba a doler de lo rápido que latía. La situación era tan irreal que casi se rió, pero no lo hizo, no correspondía hacerlo cuando Yata, le confesaba todo eso, siendo él tan tímido. Era lindo y todo.

―¿Quieres volver conmigo?

―Sí.

―Será complicado, ¿lo sabes?

―Lo sé ―le respondió Yata sonriendo con tanta ternura que hizo las rodillas de Fushimi temblar, ― entiendo que cada uno tiene una vida diferente y separada ahora, pero aun así quiero caminar junto a ti.

―Has crecido.

―Lo he hecho.

Ambos sonrieron como en los viejos tiempos y se besaron con calma, disfrutando y calmando esos tres años separados, confundidos y dolidos. Aún había muchas cosas que hablar y aclarar, pero ahora lo importante era sentir esas caricias y escuchar esas palabras de amor. Los dos, en su nuevo _**felices juntos.**_

* * *

_**Mi amigo secreto :D Espero este regalo sea de tu agrado, feliz navidad y año nuevo!**_


End file.
